


Obsession - G-man/Self-Insert Fiction

by lechechu



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechechu/pseuds/lechechu
Summary: Caught red-handed. There's still the lingering matter of dealing with witnesses. What does he have planned?
Relationships: G-man & OC, G-man & Self-Insert, G-man/Self-insert, The G-man/OC, The G-man/Original Character, The G-man/Self-Insert, gman/oc
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Obsession - G-man/Self-Insert Fiction

Entered.

The darkness fell over like a voided sunrise, coating the room in the same coldness consisting of nothingness. Oxfords echoed upon that disguised wood, as the room slowly rebuilt itself to that glory of an apartment. Cozy, comfortable, outlined in such a way he liked. Crumbled back to place, the wallpaper slid up the walls as the suit jacket slid off his shoulders with the same intent. A sight to behold, unrecognized by outside eyes. 

Comfort - nothing less. He settled the attire upon the armrest of the futon, before presenting himself before the very chair he rightfully claimed. Sunken in, years of wear; a usual spot to unwind and relax. And that’s what he did, sunk in like a hot bath after a long day, ignoring the gentle creak and shift to his weight. It came usual, though rare in his current state. Long hours to observe, ticking by, awaiting for any sort of change whatsoever. 

No change.

Leather stretched and spoke in whispers, gentle fingers lightly curled along the emblem, traced along the wood for decal, a design underrated in beauty. Contoured to his body, it cradled him, advising, enticing him to enjoy a rest to his aching body. How long has it been? Tenderly settling his neck back, deep eyes glanced around the ceiling, following the subtle crack along the lamps. A spark of interest; alone for now. 

With a light shift of his leg, the bureaucrat lightly kicked off those Oxfords, revealing the soft black socks to compress and straighten such an outfit - formal, as needed. Inhaling lightly to the freedom, he shifted his legs again, quirking a brow to the certain twinge. He gazed downward, toes curling in subconscious to the desire erupting from his form. A need for quick relief, stress building up to their proverbial limits. Hand slowly settling upon his thigh, deep blue eyes gazed at the design of such identity. Primped, hardly dirty. 

Fingers lightly massaged into the thigh, the rayon fabric succumbing to his subtle demands, shifting and sliding in time with the epidermis - yet the desire hardly ceased. Eyes squinted to the tender, before that hand drifted to absurdity. Could this place be the reason for his upset? Index provided fond touches to his groin; a twinge of desire to spark in return. One by one, did his appendages gather to the region, only presenting a conclusion to his plight. 

That? Of all places? Another quirk of the brow only succumbed to more tenacity, palm of his hand now massaging the tightening sensation within his trousers. Muscles clenched softly; a recognizable discovery to form within, poking through that fabric with intent to receive more attention. Attention should he deliver, or ignore?

After all, he had started it. 

The government man remained reclined, deep eyes returning to such a decayed ceiling, as his fingers subconsciously pulled upon the zipper of his pants, slowly descending with the subtle, intended rip. With a soft pull of his lips, the bureaucrat lightly twitched his leg as his hand took hold of the bulge within, delivering more tender massages for his trouble. Quiet breath left his parted lips as he brought out his member to the open air; exposed.

The ache returned, yet not an ache of pain. A sort of itch - a desire to disperse excess energy, yet his loneliness made certain that his needs wouldn’t be fulfilled. Hushed music came over that voided apartment, a slowness to reverberate along the walls, a sensation to heighten the vibrant necessity. Another breath released as his fingers curled around his member, hips unconsciously shifting forward to the touch. He didn’t want to give in so easily, to cater and to tease were opposite sides of the spectrum. 

Hand stroked slow, almost painfully so, leaving the government man to curl his toes in frustration. Why now? Why limit his movements - as if he weighed by the tons? Tilting his head back, the bureaucrat gave in, mouth parted to the slow movements, showing disdain by the speed yet pleasure by buckets. His hips rolled sweetly into his hand, hearing the subtle beat of his own heart within his ears, along with the ghosting record of music. 

Quietly shifting in the leather seat, the G-man was finally accessed to speed up the process, a long, low moan to escape the confines of his throat. Free hand reaching to loosen the tie choking partially to his neck, he remained in tune with the repetitive motions to his groin. The waves of erotic washed his body free of stress, yet hardly was capable of releasing the years that plagued him. If he could feel good for these few minutes - that’s all that mattered.

It built, rather quickly to his commands, the undeniable pressure in his lower abdomen. He huffed privately, body twitching to the right strokes and tracing, member throbbing with need to end pleasurable abuse. The bureaucratic man moaned in time with the music, chest heaving and falling as the strength built quicker. Deep blue eyes clenched shut, and his head tossed back to the spark of completion.

“ **_Nngh… Nn… Mmh…_ ** ” He released with hitched breaths, gazing down to the mess presented to his white shirt and purple tie, soaking gently into the fabric yet still a mess to be cleaned up in excess. Panting lightly, the government man slowly rolled his eyes back in exhaustion, fingers giving the last teasing touches to his member before drifting away to his thigh for recovery. Inhaling in deep, the bureaucrat then smirked lightly, releasing a huff of air.

“ **_... It’s not polite to stare._ ** ” 

From the darkness, a figure stumbled forward once the door gave way to his kinetic response, illuminated eyes staring to such an individual who spied on his intimate privacy. How they had managed to creep into view, was beyond him. Perhaps the aftereffects of leaving such a client unwatched themselves - allowing for the opportunities to wander aimlessly, for the stumble upon his abode.

You swiftly lifted your head, a visible blush upon your cheeks, either blemished or pristine in the right light. It wasn’t your intention to get caught, yet to see such a non-man present his glory to you was all but misunderstanding. What compelled you to keep watch to his private show was beyond you; either way, a show left better in the back of your mind rather than into the ears of outsiders.

“ **_Come here._ ** ”

“I didn’t mean to--”

“ **_\--Come. Here._ ** ” Stressing his voice only left quivers in your spine, among other places that weren’t meant to be discussed openly. Unless - presented with such a feature, with the right person and the right time. You picked up your feet, slowly treading towards the government man, trying to avoid staring to his member - still presently open and exposed. Had he no shame? The look on his face said it all; absolutely not. Standing before him, you shifted in your stance, unsure if you were to be reprimanded, or let off the hook - to which the later sounded more enticing.

“ **_Enjoy the show?_ ** ”

“I  _ really _ didn’t mean to--”

“ **_\--Really? You were present since the time I started. If you didn’t mean to… well, why wait for me to finish?_ ** ” You stuttered, unsure on how to answer such a question, as you wondered the same thing. Curiosity killed the cat, yet this curiosity sparked much more than a need to continue observance. Hitching your breath to the sudden fingers to your lips, you shivered lightly as such a hand came from behind you. An alternate - a play on illusion; another one of  _ him _ to bring your quivered frame even closer to the man in the leather chair.

“I-I…”

“ **_Yes?_ ** ” Elongating his word, the government watched as you dug your heels into the wood floors to halt your push towards the other, hands trembling to the mere thoughts that washed over your mind. Did he…? Did he want to continue? Your eyes overlooked his face; forehead glistening with the gentle film of sweat, yet exhaustion hardly presented to his physique. With a quiet release of breath, you too had begun to sweat - upon sheer nervousness. 

Tempting; a tempter to be indulged in. Was he allowing as such? If wanted? Your hands quaked and twitched furthermore - an answer needed to be given. Your answer came through the form of a beckoning finger from the bureaucrat, sparking twinges to your nether regions. As if possessed, you drew near to him, going as far as to straddle his lap, much to his amusement. You gazed down at him; your own fingers reaching to his purple tie to loosen more, and for the buttons upon his shirt to expose the chest you previously wondered to touch. 

Wandering minds never ceased to return to their place of value, as the hands of the government man were placed on your hips. With quick seconds to tick by in the internal clock, your lips met his, his hand settled on the back of your head. The gentle prod of tongue, left a familiar taste to your mouth; it was almost sweet. Candy, perhaps caramel, but a subtle musk only decided to be that of cigarettes. 

Your fingers wandered back to that chest as he passionately kissed you, his teeth teasing, biting down onto your lower lip - a show of dominance of who was really in charge in the perpetuity. Parting that white shirt, you flinched to the sudden trailing finger down your pants. As if his finger acted upon scissors themselves, your pants were ripped down the middle, exposing what parts you had to offer. Flushed more, tender hands gripped onto the purple tie, as his member invited itself to caress such a place.

“ **_Afraid?_ ** ”

“No…”

“ **_Hesitation._ ** ”

“N-No, I’m not. I just… didn’t expect this to happen. I want this.”

“ **_Want… or need?_ ** ” With his question sparking your mind to halt wandering thoughts, you gazed down at his face. Illuminated eyes stared into your soul, as the only words that escaped you lips came out in the form of a coherent stutter.

“I  _ n-need _ this.” 

“ **_Then you shall have it._ ** ” With a tender look, you gasped lightly to his entry, clenching onto his purple tie as a means of support. You shifted your body closer, releasing a hitched breath, as your heart flopped with the anxieties and excitement of fulfilling the previous quivers. How such a prior sight instigated this moment was beyond the range of coherency in itself - the only thought that remained was the jumbled words you wished to convey. 

A curse, perhaps, either in pleasure or reprimand to his deeper slide, prompting the demand to gather a hold onto the government man, pressing yourself against him in a fit of bewildered emotions. Seated perfectly, within his lap, a subtle moan left your throat, in agreeance to his own. His hands trailed up your back, feeling over shoulder blades before his arms slowly wrapped around your waist. 

His hips began to move with tenderness, pushing his member deeper of what you could handle before giving you back your senses. Of course, the repetition only left your mind more of a complete mess, as you settled your chin on top of his head. His soft hair caressing your face as you pressed your cheek down afterward, mouth parted to the gentle motions he enticed you with. Your heart flopped and jumped - yet there was no panic. 

He concentrated, hardly exchanging words to your subtle moans that escaped your throat, rolling his hips with a more pronounced pace, feeling his member caress and tend to the various spots that made you  _ you. _ The government man remained vocal only to the sensitivity carrying over from prior actions, feeding over into the activity you were now a part of. An intimacy you believed he never shared with anyone. You could tell he was getting impatient, as mere glances to his facial expression rendered him to be delving into that sensitivity, and the hands of such a man gripped the clothes that lined the rest of your body.

By hell, it was  _ good _ . 

You joined his impatience, rolling your hips to his thrusts, moans escaping the throat he once clenched his hand around. Intimidation, obsession, a need to be in control. The subtle smack of your groins drew you out of weary, and into the brisk breeze of pleasure. The throb of his member to provide the gentle vibrations, and the soft rayon of his suit providing for the easier glide of straddling his lap. 

“Ah…”

“ **_Nngh…_ ** ”

“C-Close… already…” With him shushing you, the bureaucratic man returned to concentration, shifting forward in the leather chair to garner a better means of thrusting up into you. Hands cupped your hips, as he stared up at your face, watching for any indication of your near ecstasy. Illuminated eyes made their return, however hardly peeked to freedom from behind his lids, as he closed them upon the sheer pleasure that filled his own body. He held on,  _ tightly _ , cursing low in his breath.

You weren’t any better, gripping onto his tie as you moved your own hips downward to meet him. Legs beginning to ache due to their exercise in restraint and lack of movement, you promptly sat upon his groin; your eyes rolling back as he made up for the exhaustive state you were in. You could feel it within, the closeness of completion, the building pressure that refused to let you both continue any further.

You yelped with surprise to his demanding thrusts, only to crumble in his hold as orgasm swept your body clean, tingling up your spine and to the back of your head - a hot flash to spread along your body from your heart to your fingertips. White-knuckling grip upon his parted shirt and tie, you moved your hips again to elongate such a finish, panting hard and feeling the sweat drip from the crevices of your legs. 

The government man didn’t finish quietly, instead his moan was sharp and sudden, only to quiet their remaining indications, and for his hips to slow their franticness. Panting hard, the bureaucrat soon thumped his head against the backrest of the leather chair, illuminated eyes gazing up to your form as you tried to compile yourself from the activity. Your own eyes caught sight of his, as your body softly tingled of after-effects. 

With an exhausted smile, you let out a satisfied breath, flushing as the other only returned his lips to yours, introducing his tongue once again to deliver the familiar taste of candy and cigarette smoke. A musk undeniable to his person, yet not heavily to the point of disinterest or distaste. You gazed to him momentarily as the kiss broke once more and such a man sat back to recollect himself. 

“... Am I in trouble?” Opening his eyes once more, the bureaucrat gazed to your sweaty face before huffing in amusement, shifting his hips lightly, only for you to gasp in light surprise, now remembering that he was still seated within you. With a subtle chuckle, the government man gripped your hips once more.

“ **_Not for long._ ** ”


End file.
